


Sonrisas de corazón

by GemaTalerico



Series: Baby History! [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Baby History, Drabble Sequence, Funny parents, M/M, Newborn Baby, Padres afligidos, Postpartum Depression, Solitary childhood
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 15:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11383518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemaTalerico/pseuds/GemaTalerico
Summary: Con una bebé recién nacida y una seria crisis post-parto, es así como los padres de Viktor quieren arrastrarlos a Moscú.





	Sonrisas de corazón

**Sonrisas de corazón**

**Drabble Nº 5**

Secuela de: Gorda y blanca luna

**Beteado por la fantástica Sthefynice <3**

**-**

Las habían anunciado que los primeros días como padres primerizos no serian de ensueño. Con la mudanza ya instalada en Moscú y la habitación de Tory hecha, lista para recibirlos una vez dejaran Japón, con su pequeña en brazos. Viktor hizo oídos sordos a los padres experimentados y se empeñó en creer que todo sería perfecto, actuar como siempre ante la inexperiencia.

Yuuri hizo lo mismo, actuar de acuerdo como lo hizo frente a la inexperiencia. Claro está, su método fue un poco más complicado, consistía en angustiarse; callar su oración por varios minutos pensando en lo peor. Pero una vez tuvo un Tory protegido entre sus brazos, regordeta y sonrosada dentro de su mantita azul frente a la puerta del hospital, estuvo seguro de que así lo hizo.

-Se ve cómoda desde aquí. -Viktor ronroneó, con ojos de padre enamorado, empujando la silla de ruedas hasta la entrada de la recepción. Toshiya delató su posición en la sala de esperas, agitando su mano para llamar su atención. La sala de espera del hospital único de Hasetsu se encontró calcada, así los sollozos de Hiroko se hicieron cada vez más a su paso por el pequeño grupo.

Minako fue la primera en acercarse, Toshiya estaba ocupado calmando un Hiroko mientras intentaba no llorar al igual que su esposa. Al parecer, Mari y su familia no había llegado aún a Tokio, los Nishigori no estaban por ninguna parte.

-Es tan ... -Minako rodó la cabeza a un lado con una mueca en sus labios, intentando buscar un adjetivo halagador-, pequeña.

-Quiso nacer un poco antes. - Yuuri acomodó a la bebé entre sus brazos para que Minako la viese mejor. Tory suspiró con los ojos cerrados, tenía el labio inferior dentro de la boca y un puño se escapaba de la manta aferrado a su oreja.

-Además, las caderas japonesas no soportan tanto peso. -La broma de Viktor para relajar el ambiente hizo que Yuuri, llevara ocho meses escuchando la misma canción y ya no era gracioso. Nunca lo fue, de hecho.

-Los Nishigori están en el aeropuerto esperando a Mari. Las trillizas vienen en camino, que se atrasan porque pararon en una tienda. -Informó la bailarina, cuando los padres de Yuuri se acercaron para conocer a la pequeña, Tory abrió los ojos por primera vez, los sorprendieron dos grandes ojos grises que dejaban entrever el color azul a través del iris, que evidenciando el color de ojos de Viktor.

\- ¿Quieres cargarla? -La expresión de Hiroko fue una vez que Yuuri le ofreció cargar su cuenta, fue un poema que hablaba de anhelos encontrados. Los ojos hinchados y vidriosos, sus grandes ojos marrones parpadearon con insistencia para enjuagar el resto de lágrimas, asintió, con el labio tembloroso.

-Pero si eres una cosa tan hermosa. -La mujer mejó a la niña entre sus brazos, Toshiya se acercó para acariciar un rizo color ébano, pero Tory fue más rápida: la manía blanca enganchó un dedo de su abuelo mientras fruncía los labios.

-No se parece a Yuuri. -Minako dictaminó, haciendo medidas sobre el tamaño y peso del hombre adulto que ella había cargado como un recién nacido hace años. -Era más gordo, mucho más gordo, recuerdo que sus muslos eran como jamones.

-Mi-minako. -el tartamudeo de Yuuri hizo reír a la mujer. Hiroko, que sollozaba viendo a su segunda nieta, argumentó que Yuuri ya tenía un par de días de nacido cuando Minako lo conoció.

-Vaya, ¿cuán mayor es Minako para haber cargado a Yuuri? El canturreo de Viktor sonó inocente, en realidad era una pequeña venganza. Minako frunció el ceño.

-Era mucho menor que tú, ¡no fue hace muchos años! -Ella adjudicó, apuntándolo con su dedo-, eres tú el anciano treintañero que se casa con un muchacho de veinte.

-Pero Yuuri ya tiene veintiocho, ¿en todo caso la anciana no eres tú quien lo cargó de recién nacido? -Rezongó Viktor, en tono infantil. Era obvio que el tema la diversión.

-No me importa en las tontas disputas sobre la edad. -Protestó a Yuuri, conocía a su marido lo suficiente como para saber que tomaría el tema como un juego recurrente. En su mente, Viktor no había sobrepasado la veintena, era aún un niño juguetón.

-Pues aún parezco de veinte. -Efatizó este. Sin embargo, Minako no estaba al tanto sobre la actitud burlona que Viktor adoptaba a veces. La mujer lució orgullosa por un minuto ... era cierto, no parecía mayor a la edad de Yuuri. -En cambio a ti, Nikiforov, ¿son arrugas las que veo?

-No pises fuego, Oukawa.

Oh, Yuuri se mostró una cara de sorpresa, Minako había ganado. Debía tenerle más respeto.

Cuando Mari llegó, estaban listos para marcharse. La mujer ataviada en jeans y ropa informal traía en una carriola a su hijo de seis meses, el hecho de volverse a casar y madre no había cambiado su actitud más que el salir el cigarrillo. Takao y las trillizas venían tras ella con globos de rosa chillón, con escritos de _"It's a Girl!"_ Y _"Beautiful Princess",_ en dos canastas de dulces y ropa. Sus padres sostenían los paquetes más que probablemente no necesitaban la ayuda de la cantidad de artículos para bebés que Viktor había encargado durante el embarazo.

Las trillizas eran probablemente las culpables de todo el alboroto, sus grandes sonrisas no habían sido ver angelicales sus rostros de adolescentes. Mari estuvo encantada con su nueva sobrina, Takao le saludó con Kai en brazos, el bebé no estuvo muy complacido de conocer a su prima pues comenzó a llorar cuando la vio, contagiando el llanto a Tory.

Sólo por esa causa, los Nishigori no hay cargarla.

La primera semana de historia en Japón fue tranquila. Era una niña pacífica, se despertaba solo una vez en la noche para comer, algo inusual de lo cual Yuuri hacía alboroto, y esperaba hasta las primeras horas del día siguiente para exigir la leche de nuevo. Engordó rápido, y al cabo de la semana, ya que todos estaban murmurando sobre qué se parecía más a Yuuri.

\- ¿Cuándo volverás? -Yuuri mecía a Tory en brazos después de haberle sacado sus gases al tiempo que Viktor hacía su maleta. La temporada de competencias del _Gran Premio estaba_ comenzando de nuevo y como entrenador de Yuri, un Viktor le concernió actividades que ni siquiera Yakov podía suplantar.

-Me heredo aquí en cuatro días. -Viktor le tranquilizó, la familiar sonrisa del corazón calmando el frío que se colaba en el pecho de Yuuri-, ¿poder hacerlo sin mi?

El japonés asintió. En sus labios, Viktor sabía, quedaba una palabra por decir. Los años de casado han sido enseñado que así era.

Con una pregunta en sus ojos, de esa manera era como Viktor logró llegar a su esposo sin ser muy invasivo.

-Tengo una mamá, pero temo hacer algo mal sin otra ayuda adicional. -Confesó, sus ojos marrones se desviaron al rostro pacífico de su hija durmiendo. Parecía un ángel, la cosa más perfecta que había en el mundo, temía hacer algo mal y dañarla. Viktor, de rodillas frente a la maleta de viaje, se inclinó para besar la frente de la pequeña, después de una rodilla para apoyar y llegar a los labios de Yuuri, donde dejó un dulce beso de consuelo.

-Eres la mejor madre primeriza, Nikiforov-Katsuki Yuuri. No hay mucho que respirar cerca de ella de una mala forma.

Yuuri rió, Viktor amaba atinar las palabras correctas para que esa hermosa risa inundara sus oídos.

El teléfono de Viktor interrumpió el ameno momento familiar, y antes de que Yuuri pudiera tomarlo, Viktor saltó sobre él y canceló la video-llamada de un número desconocido.

-Un fan. -Se había excusado.

**-¡Bebé! Historia-**

El incidente del teléfono se repitió dos veces más en el viaje hacia el aeropuerto, a pesar de no ser un gran hecho, Yuuri se siente atraído por el futuro con el que Viktor tomaba el teléfono y colgaba sin querer oportunidad de ver el contacto. Nunca había sido así, el teléfono de Viktor junto con un par de cosas más, era entrada libre para Yuuri.

En el aeropuerto, antes de subir al avión, ese hecho se repitió.

Yuuri lo despidió con cierto mal sabor en la boca, con los flashes de un paparazzi que intentaba capturar una imagen de Tory entre sus brazos y las mantas, contorneó la figura de Viktor ingresando a la sala.

Suspiró, una extraña ansiedad sustituyó la calidez que Viktor logró mantener en su persona.

El caso del paparazzi se debe a un trato, ambos se han impuesto a una historia que hasta hace un tiempo más de dos meses. Era aún muy pequeña y como padres primerizos y egoístas, querían mantenerla para sí solos; como resultado, no había una sola imagen de la mujer en las redes sociales o en revistas. Ya había recibido ofertas de revistas europeas que ofrecían cantidades exorbitantes por tener una sección de fotos de _"La próxima primadonna del deporte sobre hielo"_ , como la apodaron los títulos sensacionalistas apenas supieron del nacimiento.

Las suspensión, tal y como las ofertas de patrocinio para artículos de bebés o tiendas de ropa departamental. Argumentaron para sí mismos que necesitan más en un futuro, Viktor había tenido una infancia lo suficiente como para propaganda y modelaje para saber qué quería una infancia común para Tory. Sin embargo, el resultado fue lo contrario de lo que esperaba, el hermetismo que lo había mantenido en torno a su hija, resultó ser con la presión de los medios de comunicación: todos los días, uno o más de los medios para las aguas termales o la pista de patinaje de _Hashetsu_ para intentar tomar una exclusiva de la bebé.

Como venganza, ambos padres se sienten orgullosos de siempre esconder el dulce rostro de su hija de los focos, con los movimientos rápidos. Hasta ese momento, las revistas solo habían exhibido fotografías apuradas de Yuuri entrando a autos con un bulto azul en los brazos, o de la espalda de Viktor inocentemente volteado al último minuto con una manta delatora, escurriendo por su codo.

**-¡Bebé! Historia-**

Viktor volvió de Rusia en exactamente cuatro días, una vez arreglado unos detalles de la mudanza y las necesidades de Plisetsky, todo lo contrario, pero Yuuri se encontró con el sempiterno de Viktor se vio junto con las llamadas colgadas en su teléfono.

Un día después le llega una carta por la paquetería que lee con recelo, antes de tirarla a la basura.

Yuuri se vio en la noche y no puede tocar el tema, ambos ya están listos para dormir, con Tory durmiendo en su cuna después de una tarde entusiasta con su padre recién llegado. Le inquirió, con ojos grandes y preocupación en su rostro.

Tuvo que ceder.

-Son mis padres. -El susurro en la habitación oscura hizo estremecer la piel de Katsuki, había una tristeza detrás de la declaración que le había hecho antes ante los sentimientos de su esposo. Viktor no era así, su Viktor era una persona que no conocía la infelicidad en su tono de voz, alguien que esbozaba una sonrisa enceguecedora y que no sabía ni siquiera como llorar.

-Nunca me ha hablado de ellos.

En realidad, se sabía poco de ellos, ni Yuuri, un fanático de los inicios de Viktor en su carrera como padre, sabía cómo se veían los padres de Viktor. Lo único que sabía, era que ambos progenitores eran rusos, y que tenía estado relacionado con el mundo del estrellato de u u otra forma. No obstante, no conocía detalles como banales como el lugar donde vivían, o el por qué nunca visitó a Viktor, ni una sola vez en todos los años que llevóban de casados.

-Lo sé, -susurró. -Lo sé. -Repitió, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de su marido, aspirando al único olor que lograba calmarle. Yuuri estaba sentada entre sus brazos, con la espalda contra el pecho y la mirada fija en el tapiz de la pared. Preguntándose cuál era la expresión que esbozaba su esposo, y con ese pensamiento, Yuuri formuló su siguiente pregunta:

\- ¿Hay algo mal con ellos?

-No. -La forma pesada en la que las palabras le abandonaron los labios, la opinión decir lo contrario. - Sí, sí lo hay. -Remarcó luego de unos segundos, -son unos pocos padres, los que no volverán a verlos a mi disposición. No hijo como tu familia, Yuuri, hijo personas adineradas que solo piensan en aumentar su número de cuentas. Probablemente su primera pregunta sea si Tory es lo suficientemente guapa como para que sea modelo.

-Lo haces sonar terrible. -Con su mano derecha, Yuuri trazó círculos tranquilizadores en el brazo de Viktor, mirando hacia la cuna donde su hija dormía, incapaz de pensar que otros padres no podía sentir la misma y grandiosa sensación que lo invadía al ver su pequeña.

-Son tan terribles como suena. -El apretado abrazo de Viktor se compró más contra su cuerpo, Yuuri sabía que hablaba un niño herido.

Tal vez un niño al que nunca le había apoyado en sus primeras competencias.

O al que no le había celebrado un cumpleaños con una gran tarta ...

Y que, de seguro, no disfrutó de sus padres en un desayuno cotidiano.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

Un silencio incómodo se extendió en la habitación. Puede sentir la respiración tranquila de su marido contra el cuello, los medios de pelo provocándole cosquillas juguetonas.

-Quieren verme, ya la bebé, -ya no hablaba el niño herido, el tono de voz duro le decía a Yuuri que hablaba el padre arisco. -Quieren que vayamos a Moscú, han ido por el trabajo y quieren verla.

Una idea se empujaba en la punta de su lengua.

\- **Y ... ¿Hay problema alguno si les dejamos conocerla?**

Viktor saltó, aún con los brazos alrededor de Yuuri, apoyando sus ojos para mirarlo con sus ojos grandes incrédulos.

\- ¡No lo haré! - Viktor lucia como un niño al negarse. Yuuri le sonrió, acunando una mejilla inflada por el cuello de su marido, la dulce expresión derritió los témpanos de hielo en los ojos de Viktor.

-Llámalos. -Le instó, con la voz suave y una sonrisa conciliadora.

Eventualmente, así lo hizo.

Se repitió que solo por Yuuri, por su esposo que se mostraba tan ansioso, y su pequeña.

Así es como se atrapados en el aeropuerto de Moscú con una tierna bebé de quince días, con horas de retraso en su llegada. Una nevada fuera de época azotó Rusia ese año, en las noticias, decían que se debía al calentamiento global. Tuvieron que hacer parada en China por el clima, y luego abordaron el otro vuelo resignados a su suerte. Al llegar al aeropuerto, se encontró con que era imposible salir por la nieve que invadía las entradas y la calle.

Viktor no lucia muy feliz, su rostro hecho por primera vez parece tener ojeras, el cabello le caía sobre el rostro sin gracia. Yuuri lo miró mientras acomodaba una Tory en otra manta para abrigarla del frío. Viktor arrastraba el equipaje, Makkachin venia en su transportador, ladrándole a quien fuera que lo haya inyectado el tranquilizador antes de subir al segundo vuelo.

Después de una llamada resignada, Viktor tuvo un llamado a sus padres, siendo su última salida el que un auto privado busca. En un cuarto de hora ya estaba allá, Viktor se quedó sin ánimos para perder el equipaje, para así finalmente encontrarse en la entrada con ellos.

Los esperaban a los pasos de las puertas corredizas, una mujer alta de cabello rubio largo que no aparentaba mucho más de treinta, caminaba ataviada en una falda entallada y abrigo de piel mientras gritaba en ruso a su teléfono celular; un hombre, un poco más bajo y con arrugas disimuladas en las esquinas de sus ojos, era la copia exacta de Viktor, con los marrones. Él fue el primero en que la salud con una mano en el aire, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, Yuuri se sorprendió de la misma sonrisa de corazón que Viktor esbozaba.

Cuando la mujer volteó hacia ellos, se quedo helada. Murmuró una seca despedida por su celular, y los miró como si no tuviera una sonrisa. Por la impresión que Viktor había dejado sus padres, Yuuri se imaginó un frío acompañado por la incomodidad al saber cómo tratarse luego de tantos años. Pero la mujer se lanzó a los brazos de Viktor besando sus mejillas, sus largos dedos de modelo aplastando las mejillas de su hijo con saña.

\- ¡Vitya! ¡Mi hijo! ¡Ya han sido quince años! -Ella se apartó para mirarlo, con sus grandes ojos azules aguamarina, igual que los de Viktor ya los de Tory, admirando a su hijo mientras parpadeaba por las lágrimas.

-Pareciera, incluso, que está más alto.

-No puede crecer más, Evgeni. No después de los veinte. -Peleó la mujer, Viktor lucía hastiado.

Los ojos de Evgeni Nikiforov se trasladaron hasta Yuuri.

\- ¡Ah !, así que tu eres el famoso Yuuri. Dime, ¿fue difícil pescar a nuestro hijo? -Le sonrió el hombre. Yuuri parpadeó, incapaz de evitar el sentir de estar hablando con su esposo, ignorar las arrugas y distinguir los ojos de los niños, no podía diferenciarlos. - Uh. - Él hombre mayor murmuró, al recibir respuesta de Yuuri. - ¿No sabes inglés? 

-Lo siento, lo siento, yo soy Yuuri y ella ... -destapó a Tory, que estaba profundamente dormida con su dedo pulgar dentro de la boca, es Historia. Historia Viktorovna Nikiforova. Por favor, cuiden de nosotros.

\- ¡Pero es tan hermosa! - Exclamó él. - ¡Nadeska, mírala!

\- ¿Historia? -Ella masculló, acercándose lo suficiente como Yuuri como, para pinchar las mejillas de su nieta. De allí venía el irrespeto por el espacio personal, se dijo. Viktor rodeó un brazo en torno a sus hombros con una expresión arisca en su rostro, Yuuri aún no podía ver el lado terrible de los padres de Viktor. -Pobre pequeña, ¡te han puesto un nombre feo! Deja que la tía Nadeska te ponga un nombre más bonito.

-Madre ... -Viktor gruñó.

\- ¿Oh, que tal Victorie **(1 *)** ?

\- _Padre_ ...

-Pueden decirle Tory. -Yuuri medió.

Los abuelos de acuerdo, después de una charla sobre no ser llamados abuelos (sino tíos), subieron al auto, a una limosina que Viktor miró con resignación.

\- ¡Vamos, Makkachin, entra!

\- ¿Le llamaste Makkachin ?, pensé que los llamarías Daichi III como los otros dos.

\- ¿Los otros dos? -Yuuri inquirió.

-Si. - Rió Evgeni. -Los caniches de Viktor siempre tienen nombres japoneses. De niño lo gustaban tanto las cosas japonesas que no nos extraño que se casara con un japonés.

Un rezongüido enojado, parecido al niño en pleno berrinche, escapó de Viktor-Yuuri lo vio hundirse en el asiento de un acuerdo de estado de ánimo, Makkachin se sentó junto a él, inocente de la actitud de su dueño.

Durante el viaje a su departamento, Yuuri descubrió que Nadeska había sido modelo y que en la actualidad manejaba su propia marca de ropa, Evgeni era actor retirado.

-Tu tienes un Viktor a los dieciocho, fue difícil, no teníamos ni una sola moneda para darle de comer. -Confesó Nadeska, después de darle indicaciones al conductor.

-Yo tenía quince. -Se sonrió Evgeni, aprovechando que era una de esas pocas veces en las que Viktor caía dormido. Estaba tan acostumbrado al _jet lag_ , que trasnocharse parecía un juego de niños para él, no obstante, había ocasiones, cuando el sueño alcanzaba vencerlo.

Yuuri descubrió durante la semana en la que los padres Nikiforov permanecieron en Moscú, que no fueron muy malos padres, que fueron descuidados y olvidadizos. Se habían empeñado en darle a Viktor lo que en un principio le faltó, y descuidaron cosas que un niño rodeado de lujos consideraba más importante que dos padres jóvenes con sueños de triunfar.

¿Cómo no equivocarse dos jóvenes, con un bebé, intentando cumplir metas que apuntaban a la grandeza?

Nadeska era una mujer fuerte, mordaz, manejaba su propia empresa y se había abierto paso en el mundo de modelaje incluso siendo una madre a temprana edad. Templo, y su persistencia había sido heredada por Viktor.

Evgeni era un hombre dulce, amable, de ademanes suaves y sonrisa fácil. No era muy bueno descifrar los sentimientos de otros, pero tenía un corazón noble y una terciadad apabullante que Yuuri había visto en su esposo.

Viktor se quejó al principio, algo de lo que se vio muy reticente haciendo frente a Yuuri. Expresó lo dolido que no tiene más ver más en su niñez, sobre qué nunca escuchar su voz más que a través del teléfono, el que ambos no están en el mismo camino que cuando comenzó la carrera desesperada y decidida. De lo asustado que se sentía ante la posibilidad de cometer los mismos errores para con Tory.

Yuuri poco a poco entendió que él era el único que tenía dudas. Fue, de manera manera, tranquilizante.

Una tarde se los dijo, los instaló en su nuevo departamento. Tory dormía, exhausta por los mimos que sus recién marchados abuelos le propinaran durante el día.

-No hijo malas personas, solo, no sabían cómo hacerlo.

Viktor presenta un Tory mientras servía la comida, meditativo.

-Aún así, no sé cómo perdonarlos.

-Antonces no lo hagas por ahora. Disfruta que estás a tu lado, creo que es suficiente.

Se contentó con ver a Viktor relacionarse más con sus padres durante esas semanas, interactuando con Historia, compartiendo experiencias que ahora se atrevían a intentar. Reconoció aquella mirada de orgullo y amor que se sintió al mismo nivel que los ojos de Nadeska y Evgeni, y que dijo que los primeros momentos que habían hecho algo bueno por esa familia.

Al final de esa semana, Nadeska y Evgeni tuvieron que trasladarse a Suecia de nuevo, pero se marcharon con la promesa de hacer videollamadas para estar al tanto.

**Author's Note:**

> En serio, de verdad que quería compartir lo que pienso que pudo pasar con los padres de Viktor. Tal vez sea algo más grave en el no tan lejano canon (si, Kubo, esta es una pulla para que hagas una serie en vez de una película), como se observó en los primeros capítulos, e incluso como mencionó Kubo, Viktor tuvo una buena educación, instructores privados, clases de inglés particulares y una obvia publicidad en los inicios de su carrera. Tal vez incluso un pequeño paseo por el  modelaje antes de su lanzamiento al patinaje.
> 
> Por alguna razón, sentí que por las actitudes de Viktor, sus padres estarían ocupados, obviamente ricos y sin mucho tiempo para enseñarle cosas de la vida cotidiana, cosas que él tendría que aprender, por su cuenta, sin nadie más a su lado que señalara el camino, porque sus padres estaban tan ocupados trabajando para construirle un futuro estable, que olvidaron el que era un niño y el que ellos tampoco estaban preparados, el que tal vez estaban haciendo cosas mal.
> 
> Muchos distanciamientos entre padres e hijos se dan de esta forma, lentos, sin percatarse de ello, creyendo que el otro simplemente no quería entenderlos. Y es tan triste, que simplemente tenía que retratarlo porque las heridas parecen más abiertas en estos casos, pero son muy fáciles de revertir.
> 
> Me gusta pensar que eso ocurrió.
> 
> También debo aclarar que estos escritos se me están pasando de la mano y ya puede considerarse One-shot, pero es que me emociono ¿Pueden culparme? xD
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> **Aclaraciones:**
> 
> **Victorie(1*):** ¿Victoria o Historia?, los Nikiforov  no tienen mucha imaginación. Y obviamente están muy empeñados en dejar un legado xD
> 
>  


End file.
